


Love and Dreams

by Anemone_lj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst?, M/M, Marriage, angst with happy ending, manger minho, model & actor hyunjin, singer seungmin, youtuber felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_lj/pseuds/Anemone_lj
Summary: 'Please comeThis is the last time I ask for youIf you dont comeThen I'll take it that you still love mePlease Kim SeungminGrant my wishThis would be the last time I ask something from youSo please...-H'***Seungmin regrets saying those words from years ago. He regrets letting go of the one he loves the most just for his dreams. He regrets it more now that the love of his life is about to get married.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia & Hwang Hyunjin, Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Love and Dreams

**Celebrity News**

_**Model and Actor Hwang Hyunjin announces engagement to Itzy member Choi Jisu also known as Lia** _

_**Singer Kim Seungmin releases new single** _

_**Rap group 3racha releases teaser photos for new album** _

"Seungmin-ssi," Seungmin looked up from his phone to see who called him.

"You're up in 5 minutes, get ready," a staff said.

He nods and gives his phone to his manager to get ready for his stage. "Shine the brightest out there," Minho his manager said. He and Minho may bicker alot but he's still the most supportive manager that Seungmin ever needed.

Seungmin smiles, and lets the staff lead him to his position.

After a while his stage starts. Lights start changing and the music starts. He gazes at the sea of people cheering for him and he sings. He sings his heart out. He sings just like he always wanted.

He sings with his emotions. He sings in the way he wanted cause thats what he wants. People would think he was someone who would think of others happiness first, especially for the one he loves.

But he was selfish and sacrificed his love for his dreams. He should be happy he was rising to top as a singer like he dreamed when he was young. But how could he, when he now dreams for the arms that held him close and kept him warm, that now holds another.

_"I let go, let go, let go_

_So you can smile someday"_

**_(Day6 - Letting Go)_ **

***

"You did great out there," Minho says as soon as Seungmin leaves the stage. He gives Seungmin a water bottle and a face towel.

"I almost cried," Seungmin says while his face was hidden in the towel. "It's alright to cry-" Minho tries to say but gets cut off by Seungmin himself. "It's not alright to cry. I did it to myself. Its my fault. So why the fuck should I cry."

***

For the mext few days Seungmin burries himself in work. Accepting collabs left and right. Modeling for different brands and magazines. Goes to each and every interview.

Just to take his mind of him.

***

**Celebrity News**

_**Model and Actor Hwang Hyunjin announces date for his engagement party with Itzy member Lia. Guest list still remains unknown.** _

_**Kim Seungmin's latest single "Letting Go" places no.1 in charts in its first week.** _

_**Kim Woojin announces collaboration with Kim Seungmin** _

_**Is NCT 127 giving hints about possible comeback?** _

***

"Seung?" Minho cautiously calls. The younger looks at his manager through the mirror as his stylist was still fixing his hair.

"What is it hyung?"

"Umm, something arrived...and ummm," it wasn't usual for Minho to be nervous to say something like that.

He takes out envelope designed with gold and silver flowers from his bag.

Felix -Seungmin's youtuber bestfriend- stood up and snatched the envelope, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Seungmin raises a brow.

"I already received mine. And I don't want you attending it," Felix firmly says. Minho nods, "I agree with him Seung. Its for your own good."

"For christ sake just give me the goddamn letter," Seungmin states as calmly as he could, if thats even calm.

Felix gives the letter relucantly.

_**'You are invited to** _

_**Hyunjin and Lia's engagement party!'** _

Seungmin reads the information on when and where it would be held. Just as he was about to place it back in the envelope, he see's another letter. Its more of a note actually.

He would the recognize that handwriting anywhere...

_'Please come_

_This is the last time I ask for you_

_If you dont come_

_Then I'll take it that you still love me_

_Please Kim Seungmin_

_Grant my wish_

_This would be the last time I ask something from you_

_So please..._

_-H'_

***

_"Let's get married when we're older," a young Seungmin says to a young Hyunjin while they sit on the floor of their practice room._

_Hyunjin smiles and grabs Seungmin's hand, "You're the only one I'll be willing to marry."_

#

_"Let's break up," an 18 years old Seungmin says as he looks down at the floor._

_"Wha-" Hyunjin looks lost. Eyes already teary, hands trembling._

_"Did I do something wrong? Did I say something you didn't like? Seungmin tell me. We dont have to break up. Just tell me what you dont like. We could work on it," Hyunjin cries out. He was tempted to go on his knees just to make the younger stay._

_"Its not that...you did nothing wrong. But Hyunjin...I'm gonna debut soon...you know this has been my dream for a long time."_

_"S-so? We could s-still date right? We could keep its a s-secret. Please...dont..." Hyunjin finally gives up and kneels down infront Seungmin._

_"Hyunjin you need to understand. I can't fuck up. This is my only chance. I cant have distractions. So please lets end this!"_

_"D-distraction..."_

_Seungmins eyes widen as he realizes what he had said._

_"So I'm a distraction..."_

_Hyunjin stands up and wipes his tears, he flashes a smile at Seungmin, "Alright then...Let's end this. So you can focus on your career. I'll do it for you. But I just wanna say. Even though I've started modeling lately, you weren't a distraction for me. You were my inspiration. And...you're still the only one I'll be willing to marry."_

_**'Rookie model Hwang Hyunjin ends contract with JYP'** _

***

"Seungmin? Are you alright?" Felix worriedy asked when he saw his bestfriend space out after reading the invitation letter.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Seungmin mumbles.

He gives the letter to Minho, "I'll decided if I want to come after my performance."

***

**Celebrity News**

_**Kim Seungmin and youtuber Lee Felix pairs up for their cover of N.Flying's rooftop and Leave It** _

_**Guest list for Hyunjin and Lia's engagement party finally revealed** _

_**3racha will release their new album today** _

_**Kim Woojin collaborates with rookie singer Yang Jeongin** _

***

"Do I really have to wear a suit?" Seungmin whines.

"It's an engagement party, what do you think you should wear? Pajamas?" Minho answers as he fixes the youngers tie.

Seungmin pouts but stays quiet.

"Are you sure about this?" Minho asked after he finished tying Seungmin's necktie.

Seungmin nods and looks at the mirror, "This is the last time..."

Minho held his hand, "Stop hurting yourself..."

"Don't worry. This will be the last time...I'm too tired."

The door to Seungmin's room opens and in comes Felix, "Let's go."

***

Seungmin looks around as people chatter. The newly engaged couple were still missing from the party that they held.

"Are you okay Seung?" Felix asked. Seungmin smiles and nods. It didn't reach his eyes, Felix notes.

And there comes the couple with their dramatic entrance.

"And now we introduce to you, Hwang Hyunjin and Choi Lia"

Everyone claps as the two make their way inside the venue. Their arms were linked together with smiles on their faces.

"They look good together," Seungmin whispers.

As if Hyunjin hears him, their gazes suddenly met. Hyunjin just stares at him exprrssion unreadable as Lia waves to the crowd.

Seungmin nods and raises his glass a bit. Hyunjin lets the corner of his lips raise slightly, barely noticeable.

Hyunjin then turns to Lia to whisper something. It took a moment but when he was done, Lia scanned the entire crowd and her gaze landed on Seungmin.

She smiles brightly before grabbing a mic. She whispers something to Hyunjin first before speaking to the crowd.

"Good evening to all of you ladies and gentlemen. We all know you came here for Hyunjin and I's engagement party. And I'm very sorry? happy? I dont know...The actual event would make me and Hyunjin happy so. I'm very happy to announce that no, there will be no engagment party tonight. But rather a suprise party," Lia flashes her eye smile before continuing.

"Our engagment was actually a way to get someones attention. And this party is Hyunjin's last chance. Cause if it doesnt work then..." Lia looks at Hyunjin as if asking for permission.

Hyunjin then gently takes the mic, "If my...our plan doesnt work then I'll be leaving the country for good. Not just the country but also the industry. I'll stop working as a model and actor. It's not really important for me If I stopped modeling and acting. It may be my dream, but he's more important for me."

The crowd suddenly starts murmuring.

"He may have left me to pursue his own dreams. But that doesn't stop me from loving him. I've been loving him since we were young, I can't even find it in myself to stop loving him. So..." Hyunjin gives the mic to Lia before taking long confident steps to where Seungmin stands.

Eyes glistening, Seungmin tries to step away but before he could Hyunjin already grabbed him and pulled Seungmin to his chest.

"So Kim Seungmin, do you still love me..?" Hyunjim asked.

Seungmin doesn't answer and just sobs, fist clenching Hyunjin's shirt.

"Yah Kim Seungmin stop crying," Hyunjin says and rubs Seungmin's back.

Seungmin hiccuped and started lightly hitting Hyunjin's chest, "How can you do this to me. I even w-wrote a song, cause I wanted to f-finally let you go. But you do s-shit like this. I hurt you too much. So why! why!" Seungmin wails, face still buried on Hyunjin's chest.

Hyunjin hugs Seungmin tighter, "Do you remember what I said when we were still trainess and when we broke up."

"You're the only one I'll be willing to marry."

Seungmin slowly looks up looking like a kicked puppy. Hyunjin gives him a gentle smile and uses one hand to wipe Seungmin's tears.

"I was hurt. I was broken. But that's fine. Even though it was you who hurt me. Every time I think of you, your smile, your eyes, your, laugh, everything, it heals my broken heart. Cause every time I think of you...I think of that time I said that, you're the only one I'll marry. And even though it hurts, it also makes me hopeful cause I know it wont change."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry I did that. I'm sorry..." Seungmin keeps on repeating and buries his face on Hyunjin's shoulder.

Hyunjin places a kiss on the side of Seungmin's neck, "Let's try again...this time...we'll be better."

Lia smiles from where she stands. Her smile getting wider when she feels an arm wrap around her wiast.

"They look good together, dont they," Lia says and turns to her lover. Yeji smiles and uses her free hand to pinch Lia's cheeks, "How you and Hyunjin planned this, I have no idea. But you did good."

***

**Celebrity News**

_**Hwang Hyunjin and Choi Lia announces engagement was fake** _

_**Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin past lovers?** _

_**Fans speculate media play in Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin's relationship** _

_**'SeungJin couple' or Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin silences haters on latest interview** _

_**Lee Felix uses bestfriend card to be the first one to interview 'SeungJin'.** _

_**3racha Han Jisung dating Kim Seungmin's manager Lee Minho?** _

***

"Minnie-ah," Hyunjin calls and the crowd goes crazy. He was a special guest for Seungmin's valentine concert.

"Let's get married!"

***

**Celebrity News**

**_Hwang Hyunjin announces engagement to Kim Seungmin and jokingly says, "This time it's true."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: Anemone_lj_forever  
> blue bird : LeeChanIsMyName


End file.
